Carlisle Takes His Family To See His Father's Grave
by TheDoctorandRoseLove
Summary: Carlisle decides he wants to take his family to see his father's grave, Esme Carlisle orientated. Trouble ensues, when he learns his father is a vampire as well as his ex fiancée.


_**Carlisle Takes His Family to See His Father's Grave…**_

_A reasonable snippet into how I think Carlisle would react taking his family (Bella, Renesmee included) to see his father's grave, on the outskirts of London._

**Beware, I do not live in London, nor have I been. So if this is not precise – just think, that I am dumb about geography****,**

It was the year two thousand and thirteen, Carlisle had not visited his father's grace since 1673. He had felt it was best, around those times to not return as, there were people who cherished his pastor father, which would have been grave visiting.

He had also remembered the male that knew who he was, that he was the deceased's pastor's son. Esme reached Carlisle's side, as she saw her husband looking at the cross his father owned.

"Are you sure you want to take us, to some place very cherished to you? Might I add, when we weren't born?" asked Esme.

Carlisle looked to his wife, she was so very gracious and he loved her so very much. He nodded silently, that was all the answer she needed. Renesmee reached the bottom of the stairs and beamed, "Thank you Grandpa Carlisle!"

"You're most welcome, little one," spoke Carlisle. Edward was studying Carlisle, obviously reading his thoughts.

"We're all here for you Carlisle, you know that, you are our father, Esme's lover," spoke Edward, answering to some worry in Carlisle's head.

Carlisle took an unneeded breath, "Ready?"

His family gathered in their cars, Bella decided to take a ride with Carlisle while Edward takes Renesmee in the front of his Volvo.

"Thank you for including me in this trip, Carlisle," spoke Bella from the back seat of Carlisle's car, as they were on the motorway to Seattle for their flight.

"Bella, Bella, you are family, of course you'd be included. You are one of us, now, means you are very much my daughter too," spoke Carlisle.

Esme grinned, "We aren't like most families, Bella. You should know we're ancient."

Bella noticed Carlisle and Esme take their hands together on the arm rest thing in the middle of their seats. Bella smiled, they were a family and they were her parents now. They soon reached the airport, Carlisle gave all the tickets to the attendant and she flirted with Carlisle. Bella chuckled at Esme's rigid face. Bella thought she'd be fine with it, as it's probably happened loads of times; Bella was indeed wrong, as Esme kissed her husband in front of the lady returning a glare back.

They were all on the plane; first class. Edward and Bella with their child had one booth, Carlisle and Esme had their own booth, Jasper and Alice had their own booth, as well as Rosalie and Emmett.

Carlisle sat with Esme laying her head on his shoulder, "I couldn't dream of a better time to take my family to see him. It's his birthday coming up in a few days – when we will go on his birthday, I will talk to him and hope he will forgive and hope I am going to seem some sort of redemption."

Esme looked to him, "You will have all the redemption and you are a very graceful man, Dr Cullen."

Carlisle looked to his wife and kissed her, "I want to see if my home is still standing. When I find the chapel, I will know where it is."

Esme smiled, "I'd love to see that. We all would."

"Then I will make sure it is still standing, if it's not I'll kick the house that is there where it was down," said Carlisle.

"Don't. I have a question, it'd be rather stupid, but I want to ask it," said Esme.

"Go on," spoke Carlisle looking at her eyes as they looked to him.

"If someone had changed your human girlfriend into a vampire, and she lived there; what would you do?" asked Esme.

"Nothing, apologize I didn't come see her and tell her I hope she found someone. If you were worried if that did happen I'd go back to her you are wrong. She never made me as happy as you make me, my dearly beloved," answered honestly Carlisle.

Esme smiled, "And if someone changed your father?"

"I'd hunt them and kill them, for making him a demon he hates the most. But, then, he'd burn himself," spat Carlisle.

"He'd never forgive me for not burning myself or handing myself over," spoke Carlisle more to himself than anyone.

"He loves you, you told me your father's last words to the preacher were that your coffin was empty and that he wished to see you," spoke Esme.

"Burning at the stake," implied Carlisle.

"I do doubt that, a father's love is deeper than anything," spoke Esme.

"How do you know that?" asked Carlisle.

"Because I look at you, with our kids," spoke Esme. He supposed she was right, he shrugged.

"I look at Edward with Renesmee," she continued he smiled.

They were all silent the rest of the trip, Carlisle comforted his wife the whole way. Earning glares from jealous flight attendants.

Soon they arrived at London Airport, and made their way to the other side of London. Near where his father was buried. They soon found a hostel Carlisle said it was there when he was a child, the kids felt happy to be standing in something of their father's human life. They rested there for a few days; using the woods to hunt. Carlisle showed them the potato cellar he found to transform, to his surprise the rotten potatoes were still there and Carlisle saw a jacket he wore the night he changed. Esme was thrilled he had another memory but a horrid memory indeed.

It was the day of his father's birthday; they walked past the church his father had built Carlisle showed them it, and the paintings on the wall were painted by his father and himself. Esme comforted Carlisle, saying they were beautiful like everything he does in his life. They soon left the remnants of the church moving towards his grave. Carlisle soon found it, next to his own grave.

**IN MEMORY OF**

BRIGADIER CULLEN

_**A LOVING FATHER, PASTOR AND FAITHFUL**_

**MAY 18 1598 – JUNE 22 1666**

"**SHALL HE REST IN PEACE; LYING UPON THE GODS AND HIS SON."**

Carlisle looked to his wife, "I'm not there."

Esme looked to the next grave next to his father's and she gasped.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

**CARLISLE SAMSON CULLEN**

**THE DEAR SON OF PASTOR CULLEN AND A MAGNIFICENT HUMAN BEING**

**FEBRUARY 11 1640 – MAY 12 1663**

"**FOREVER MISSED, LOVED, CHERISHED. I LOVE YOU SON, NO MATTER WHERE OR WHAT YOU ARE."**

Carlisle looked, "I never really looked at mine. I see I should have."

Edward patted his father's back, in comfort.

Carlisle gasped moving to the next one, "My human finance."

**ANGELA MARIE MORRISY**

**A DEAR MOTHER, DAUGHTER, SISTER**

**JANUARY 8 1640 – NOVEMBER 18 1663**

"**YOUR SON WILL SURVIVE, EVEN THOUGH HE NEVER MET YOU. FOREVER LOVED, MAY YOU JOIN YOUR FINANCE IN PEACE?"**

Carlisle looked to Esme and just fell to the ground, "She was not pregnant by me."

Esme looked, "She must have been."

Carlisle looked to her, "I didn't know! She must have been two months! Why wasn't I told?"

A young boy around 17 approached, with golden eyes. "Excuse me? Are you all okay? It's just no body usually visits these graves as they're been here for centuries."

The boy gasped as he saw more golden eyes staring back at him, "Vampires."

Carlisle looked at the boy, "Who are you?"

Carlisle immediately out stretched his arms to protect his family.

"I am Christopher, Christopher Adam Morrisy Cullen, who are you?" spoke the boy.

Esme gasped, so did Carlisle. "I'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen."

The boy jumped, "Dad?"

"No," spoke Carlisle. "I don't know?"

"When were you born?" asked the boy.

"Wait," the boy said again and pressed past the family, "Is that you're grave?"

"Supposed to be, yes," spoke Carlisle.

"Then you are my father, because you were engaged to this woman when you were human?" asked the boy again pointing to the next one along.

"Yes," whispered Carlisle. Esme just rubbed his back in comfort; but a tang of jealousy ran through her.

"And Brigadier is your father in your human?" asked the boy.

"Yes." Spoke Carlisle.

"You are him, my father, hello," spoke Christopher.

"I don't believe this," spoke Edward. "He's our dad" snarled Emmett.

Rosalie saw a man in a wheelchair with golden eyes, "A vampire in a wheelchair…"

Carlisle looked to Rosalie confused and then kept staring at the boy, "Yeah, that's Brigadier, Mom changed him."

Carlisle disappeared. Esme was shocked he had just disappeared, "I'm sorry; my husband didn't expect this…"

The boy nodded, "Like I, didn't expect it. I was only meant to go get some berries from over there; Grandpa is probably just curious why there are people over near his grave."

Edward snarled, "You want me to go find Dad?"

Esme nodded, as the man approached, "Why can't he walk? All Vampires can walk…"

"He's pretending to be frail and ill," spoke Christopher. "Hello, Grandpa. Sorry I got talking to these Vampires."

The man looked between the lots of them, "What do you want?"

Esme looked at the man, "My husband, brought us hair to visit his obviously not so dead father." Snarled Esme.

Brigadier looked confused, "huh?"

"Your son, Carlisle. Do you remember him?" snapped Esme.

The man's eyes widened, "Yes! Of course I remember him! I knew his coffin was empty! I knew he had been taken by those savages, which he is one!"

"So are you," reminded Alice.

"I've been starving myself for months now, I wish to not carry on," said Brigadier.

"We'll happily end your life, to give our father a relief that he knows you aren't the thing you hate the most!" snapped Rosalie.

"Rose!" snapped Carlisle from the tree line.

Brigadier looked around at the new voice, thinking it was the bigger man next to her, but he didn't see his lips move. Rosalie nodded but kept her eyes towards Esme. Brigadier saw Esme put her hand out, a bronze haired boy moved back to where he was before and then he saw him. His son. Pulling the girl who was rude to him earlier in a hug. Carlisle's eyes then bored in to his fathers.

"Like what you are?" snapped Carlisle.

"Trying to starve myself," spoke Brigadier.

"That doesn't work," spoke Carlisle. Had he tried?

"Yes he has, plenty of times before he changed me, and gained himself some companionship after 250 years alone," snapped the bronze boy. Did he hear me, I didn't even speak?

"Your thoughts speak, though," the bronze boy said again. Brigadier nodded in understanding.

Carlisle spat, "You knew my coffin was empty. Did you not, since you were changed try and ever see if I survived such an attack?"

Brigadier looked, "Of course I tried! I searched England high and low!"

"I don't live in England no more," spat Carlisle, "I don't even use my accent anymore, thought that would have said it all."

Esme rubbed Carlisle's chest, "Calm down honey."

"I'm sorry!" yelled the man, "I see you made your life for you!"

"I'm a doctor, doing good," spoke Carlisle.

Angela came over, "Brig, are you okay"

Brigadier looked at Angela, "I'm…not sure."

Angela looked confused, at him then looked around. A familiar face? Who is that?

"His names Carlisle Cullen," spoke the bronze boy.

"CARLISLE!" she screamed.

"Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Alice, Bella and Ness, we're leaving. Come on my beloved," spoke Carlisle moving his wife along and his family started to move with him.

"Son," spoke Brigadier. "You have a son with Angela."

"No, I don't," spat Carlisle. "You, all, kept this from me, and let me go and hunt out creatures that I became without telling me I had reason to come back!"

He looked to Edward, "Who changed my father?"

Edward knew immediately who did, "Angela. She just thought about her changing him."

Carlisle span around, "You are a disgrace, I am so thankful I became a vampire. Because I met the most amazing being ever," he looked to Esme. "Making my father a creature he burned, disgusting. Father, if you don't want to live make a sceptical of yourself, the Volturi will kill you then."


End file.
